Purple Star
by pretty misty blue
Summary: Sam is the secret writer in the school paper that all the girls love. Everyone is wondering who she and that includes a certain half/ With her freinds watching her every move, will she be able to keep it a secret.
1. Chapter 1

i do not own the show. Please enjoy_

* * *

_

_There is certain things girls' love that boys do. Every girl has their own type of guy, some like the corny sweet guy and some the hard bad boy. Well for the readers out there, my type of boy is a strong guy. Not the football kind of strong but the strong in the heart. Someone that can help others without getting a reward but only does it for himself. My type is a guy who is smart and has a ways of words. Well the guy I like gets C's and stumbles over his words but the way he does is cute. That's right readers I have a crush. IF you think you know who it is or have a style of guy you like and want to tell, and then summit it to the news box in the office. My favorites will be in the next paper tomorrow. So don't forget!!_

_Signing off, yours truly, Purple Star._

"OMG, I love the Purple Star entries. I'm so going to enter what type of guy I like!!"

"I KNOW!! I wonder who she likes!!"

"I don't know!! I bet I can figure it out."

"No way!!"  
"SO way!!"

That was in the background of two random girls being excited over nothing really. The three heroes where just listening to the two girls over excitement. Danny and Tucker were laughing and Sam was smiling rolling her eyes. She was proud that her column was being such a great hit. It only been a month since she started being Purple Star and everyone loved her. Sam didn't tell no one that she was her and thought that was the best.

"Wow, Purple Star is really coming popular." Tucker said

"Yeah, she only been here for a while and all the girls are falling for her. I wonder who she really is?" Danny said wondering in space.

"I don't know but I think she is really good and just wants her privacy." Sam said

"Yeah don't you wonder who she is?" He said snapping back to reality.

"Nope." She said. She knew it was her and it didn't make sense to find herself unless in a spiritual way.

Before Danny and ask any more questions their teacher Ms. Walk came in.

"Class, today we will review slope intercept. I know you learned this in 8th grade but I want to make sure you remember it." She said sweetly.

"Someone please tell me what is the equation for it please."

No one raised their hand or said anything. Tucker was playing with his PDA in his desk. Danny was drawing something and Sam was writing her new story for next week. The rest of the class was already sleeping or texting.

"Ok then, Mr. Fenton will you please give the equation." MS Walk said.

Danny head shot right up and the whole class seemed to have woken up just to him get it wrong.

"y=mx+b." Danny said and went back to his drawings. The whole class was in shock. Danny Fenton just got a math question right. Danny looked back up to see everyone looking at him.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Um… nothing. Ok class back to the lesson."

The rest of the day went pretty quickly and next thing you knew the day was over and the trio was walking home.

_**SAMPOV**_

"So guys, I just heard that someone found out the real Purple Star was today." Tucker was smiling at me. I never told him but he just thinks it's me. One day after school, he caught me writing a story and was yelling about and saying: "It's you!! It's you!!" I quickly denied it. I had to write a whole new story that day just for he won't know.

"Who is it?" Danny asked. I don't know why but he been eager to find out who Purple Star is since she got here. I know I'm talking about Purple Star as if she wasn't me but she isn't. She is my alter ego. She is the non Gothic part of me, but I like myself more.

"I heard it was Sam." Danny eyes were wide and looked at me.

"No, I'm not. Tucker stop lying."

"But it makes since if you were. Your favorite color is purple and you have stars on your walls in your room." Danny said. I felt glad that he knew some much about me.

"Whatever, believe or not but I have to go."

"You must be going to write a new story for next week." Tucker said with a smirk.

"I was going to put my entry for Purple Star's request. You know, the one that says to put what type of guy you guys like."

"And that would be…" Danny said.

"Not telling." and I dashed off.

* * *

In the next chapter Sam picks the some girl type of guy. If you want your type of guy in thw next chapter just add it to the review ir send message. This is only for girls,sorry guys I will do one of you later. Please review


	2. just great

_**I don't own the show and thanks you to Kats02980416 and terraXbbXfan2 for putting what kind of guy you like. Next entry will be for the guys. Enjoy.**

* * *

_

Hey readers. Yesterday I told you to write what kind of guy you liked. There were so many entries but I only picked two that I liked. The first one is from

_Kats02980416. __The kind of guy she likes is a guy that has a strong heart, strong in the inside as well as the outside, doesn't have to put on a charade to be a good person. He is what he is and nothing less.. The second person is__ terraXbbXFAN2. __She likes mysterious and handsome guys. Guys who look at you, and you know that there is some secret just waiting to be told to a girl he can trust.. Thank you girls for your entries._

_Now let me tell you something funny. I asked you people to see if you can guess who my crush was. A lot of you said Dash Baxter. NO WAY. That air head is nothing how I described my crush. Tucker Foley has a better chance. No he is not my crush either. Anyway I will be back next week. Have a Good Friday!_

"OMG, did you read what Purple Star said about Dash!!"

"Yeah, I did!!! It was so funny!"

"I know!!"  
"No. I Know."

"NO. I KNOW!!"  
"NO. I KNOW!!"

_**SAMPOV**_

Dash was passed the two random girls and his face was hot red and he was breathing hard.

"IT'S DASH!!" one of the random girls said and both were showering him with questions.

"Poor Dash." Danny said laughing.

"Really, I thought he deserved it." I said.

"Yeah course you would, you wrote it."

"No I didn't Tuck." I said rolling my eyes.

Ms .Walks came into the class and started the lesson for today.

"So you multiply this, and add this, and then find the square root, then the answer you get will be?"

"Ms. Mason will you answer this please." Ms. Walkins said sweetly. I am her favorite student in the class. I always get the answer right.

"5." I said not really paying attention to the problem that day. I was thinking about how Danny is drooling over a certain witch.

"Core-, wait… the answer is wrong. It is 6." Everyone was quiet. Sam never got an answer wrong. Sam looked up to see everyone looking at her. She gave the "_look way or you will regret it" _look and everyone stopped looking at her. She leaned near Danny's chair and said:

"Wow, now I know how you feel when everyone was looking at you yesterday." He started laughing a little but had concern in his eyes.

The day with by quickly and today was Friday. On Fridays I had to go to the edit room in the school's paper room and write the finishing touches on my paper that will be published on Monday and turn it in. Each week is a certain topic. This week was different types of guys girls likes. The next topic was inspired by Danny looking a Paulina. Maybe I might get some advice myself.

As I was walking to the edit room, Danny and Tucker came got of nowhere with huge smiles.

"Hey Sam, guess what!!" Tucker said jumping up and down.

"What?" I was excited to see what made them so happy.

"We are working at the school news paper for now on." He said.

"Really? That's great. So what are you going to be doing?" I asked kind of disappointed. If they worked at the news paper now, they would have a better chance of knowing I am Purple Star.

"I will be writing about the latest technology each week and the benefits on them. Danny is going to be a photographer. "He said.

"I can take pictures of what people want me to take picuters of. If somone wants me to take a picture of the sun. I will take it." Danny said happily.

"I'm happy for you guys." I said but my voice was sad.

"What's wrong Sam, afraid we will have proof about you being Purple Star?" Tucker said smirking. I sent him a glare and that solved that problem. The other problem was to figure out a good lie and make Danny believe it. He always knows when I'm lying but it's kind of cute.

"It's not that but now who will I hang out with after school if you guys busy?" I said innocently and looked at Danny. I made sure no to look him in the eyes.

"Don't worry Sam, We can still hang out." Danny said smiling, but the smile was fake. He knew something wasn't right.

"I guess." I said as we started walking to the Nasty Burger. This is going to be hard. I thought in my mind.

* * *

That's all for now if you want Danny to take of pictures of something you love just put it in the review.


	3. Girls are apples

ok the credit for helping on this chapter goes to Kats02980416 she gave me this cool idea in the story.

I dont own the show

* * *

_Girls are like apples. Some are sweet and some are bitter. I am a sweet apple. I don't care for my looks and I don't care what you think of me. A bitter apple is a slut. They let person that pick them spread their seeds into them. They care about their looks and nothing else-wait yes they do!! They care about being popular and what new style is in. Boys I have a question for you. Why pick the bitter apple? They might look better by the way they look but at the end you are going to be sick. The sweet apples make you healthy and make you feel better. They last forever. Guys, this is what I want you to do. Write an entry about if you want a sweet or bitter apple. Other words, a nice girl, or a slut. Put your entry into school office. Well that's all for now. The best entries will be in my column the next morning._

_Shining always, Purple Star._

Well that should be good. I was in my editing room at the school. I get my own for no one to know I'm Purple Star. Other people who work or the paper might tell other people and I won't be a secret. It was after school on Friday. It was just after I left the Nasty Burger with Danny and Tucker. They both thought I went home. Even though their my best friends they are so east to-

"Come on Danny, I have to write my column and you have to download that pictures you took." Tucker shouted.

_**CRAP!!!!!**_ Why do they have to come right now?

"Tucker its ok, no one is here and it's not were in a rush. Take your time." Danny shouted back.

"Whatever let's just get started."

"Why did you want to do this when we dropped off Sam at her house?" Danny questioned.

"Because I'm sure Sam is Purple Star and we can find proof here without her covering things up."

"You keep thinking its Sam. I going to download the pictures of these dogs and apples.

"Dogs and Apples?"

"I don't know, that's what people wanted me to take pictures of. Also pictures of Danny Phantom. I will do those later when I'm in a ghost fight or something."

Ok, that's funny. I wrote about girls are apples and then Danny is going to take pictures of some, but back to the problem. Tucker is too determined. I need to get him a girlfriend maybe that will detract him. That will never work, every girl he already asked out and rejected him! How am I going to get out of situation!

Oh wait! I thought about this already. My outfit I brought just in case this would happen. I put on a light purple shirt with a cute star on it with some a dark jean shirt and white sneakers with a little purple on it. I took out my wet rag and wiped off the makeup off me. I put on a purple eye shadow and a shiny lip gloss. Then I put on a dark brown wig that passed my shoulders to and ended to my mid back. I checked my small mirror to see if everything was ok.

This will be my Purple Star outfit. I just walk out and they won't even notice it. I still look a little Goth only with a bright purple on me. I walked out of the editing room and walked past the boys who were in their own conversation and on the computers. I was so close to the door until my phone rang. Crap!!

The boys turned around and looked at me but my back on them so I couldn't see how their expression.

"Hello?....Yeah…….sure I'll be there in about 15 minutes……I'm still at the school…okay, okay, bye, see you later." Weird that was just Jazz and she told me to come to her house.

"Um, who are you?" Danny asked

"Yeah, when did you get here?" Tucker asked

"I'm…..Purple Star." OMG, I'm stupid. Why would I say that, well don't ask me because I don't know.

"PURPLE STAR!!!!" They both yelled in together.

"Why would you just tell us that? I thought you were supposed to be a secret?" Tucker said.

"I am but I wanted to tell someone my secret. I never told anyone but my best friend sister and I needed to put it off my chest." I said with confidence. It wasn't a lie at all.

"Then why tell us?" Danny said with his cute blue eyes shone with curiosity.

"I don't know." That was all I could say for a excuse.

"Dang, I really thought it was Sam."

"I guess you're wrong." Danny laughed

"What is your name anyway?" He asked

"Um… I can't tell you that. It's a secret. I don't want you telling everyone my name. Well bye!" I ran off and ran to my house.

_**Danny POV**_

"Wow she looked familiar." I said to Tucker.

"Yeah, it's I like I seen her before."

"You might as well she does go to our school. It wouldn't make since if she went to another school and came here all the time."

"When did you become so smart."

"I guess from hanging from Sam a lot." I smiled just saying her name.

"Of course, Sam, you're not so secret lover." Tucker joked. I pushed him off the chair and he fell right on his butt.

"That Purple Star is kind of cute." I thought out loud.

"You better not go out with her or it will break Sam's black heart."

"What are you talking about? Sam has a pure heart and she doesn't like me."

"Danny, do you ever wonder why she calls you Clueless all the time?"

"No, why does she?" I was curious. I had been called that since freshman year and now we are juniors.

"Forget it Danny, Sam would kill me if she found out I was telling you this stuff." I got mad so I used my ghost powers to faze Tucker under the floor. Last thing I heard before he disappeared was:

**_"DDDDDAAAANNNYYY!!!!"_**

Ghost powers can be so handy at times.

* * *

I don't really like this chapter but whatever. The Purple Star disguisewas Kats02980416 idea. If you think its cool like I do then tell or give the credit in the review. Also boys who read this story please can you put in the review would you prefer a sweet apple(sweet girl) or a bitter apple(slut) and please explan why. This is a rated T story so pease no nasty stuff.

Please Review!!


	4. girl talk

"Jazz, you wanted to talk." After my encounter with Danny and Tucker, I went to the Fenton's house to go see Jazz like she asked.

"I have some real bad news Sam. First Danny and Tucker are working for the paper just like you. Second, Paulina was here asking for Danny and left her number here. Third, when I told Danny, he was jumping around happy. Sam things are not turning out good for you. "

"Wow……I found out the first one yesterday. I use a cover up look to pass by them." I walked over to sat the stairs and had a seat. My hands were in my face. Jazz came and sat with me.

"Sammy, are you ok?" Jazz said motherly. Jazz is like a older sister to me and a mother. I tell her everything. I even let her call me Sammy. I don't even let my own parents call me that."

"No Jazz, no I'm not. Danny has liked Paulina since forever. Why did I think that would change? I don't know, but I'm over it." I stood up, feeling confident.

"I won't wait any longer Jazz. If he doesn't feel the same way, then I will find someone who will!" I screamed. I stormed to the kitchen. I needed some tea, to calm myself down.

"Sam, you don't mean that! You're just mad!" Jazz yelled, running after me.

"Yes I do." I said calmly. The tea was working its magic quickly.

"Sam, if you really mean it, then I will help you." Jazz said gettiing herself some water.

"What?" Jazz was the one who helped me relized I liked Danny, and now she going to let me stop liking him like that?

"I will help you find someone new." She said smiling.

"Um…..thanks but Jazz I don't want no one else. I think I will just stay singel for a while." I will stay Danny until I get over Danny. IT wouldn't be fair to the other guy if he Im in love with someone else.

We went to the living room and watched "Hell Date."

"Sam, you know you are like a sister to me right?"

"Yeah Jazz, I do. " I said smiling.

"It's good to talk to a girl in the house in a while. "

"It's good to just have a girl to talk to." We both laughed. Jazz gave me a side hug.

"What going on?" Tucker asked as he came into the room.

"Yeah Sam, I never seen you so ahppy like this in a while."

"Just some girl talk that went well." Jazz said letting me go.

"What was it about?" Tucker asked.

"Tuck, I didn't know you were a girl." I faked like I was shock and put a hand over my hand.

"More then you will ever be." Tuck played back.

"That's not a good thing Tuck." Danny laughed.

I stood up and stretched.

"Well, I got to go. I have to be home before my parents leave to Paris for 2 months."

"You will be home alone by yourself that long. Sam, that's not a healthy environment for you. Why don't you stay here for a while? In my house its not safe with my parents and thier ghost but its better to have some to stay with." Jazz looked to me and then to Danny.

"I guess but I'm not sure. Let's talk later. We can go to the mall and have a another "girl talk."

"What you guys have to talk?"Danny asked.

"Nothing." We said in unison.

"Well bye yall. See you tomorrow." I ran to the door and went outside. It was already dark.


	5. the fake

"Hey, wait up!!" I heard someone say.

I turn around to see a boy flying fast to me. He wasn't stopping, he just kept going.

"Hey guy….guy…..STOPP!!!" I kept screaming but he kept going. I closed my eyes. I felt my whole body become cold and the wind was pushing my hair back. When I opened my eyes I could see the town below me. I was flying. I loved when Danny and I went flying, but when I turned my head to see who was carring me, the boy looked evil ….evil. His eyes are red and he didn't have the DP symbol on him. He had a menacing smile on his face, but he was Danny.

"Um….Danny, new look?"

"You can say that Samantha." He chuckled.

"Samantha?"

"That is your name isn't it? Or is your name Paulina, I get confused between you two." He chucked again.

"Let me go…NOW!!" I yelled. How dare this fool call me that fake witch.

"Now what is your problem girl, I am being nice. I don't know how Daniel deal with your-

"Vald, LET ME GO!!!"

"My dear, now how did you figure it out?"

'"Samantha, Paulina and Daniel, and you look messed up. Please, you would wish that I'm Paulina for I won't figure you out."

"She's right Vald, you could have done better." The REAL Danny said.

"How did you get here?"  
"My necklace has a button on it to tell him I'm in trouble."

"Clever Children, but Samantha, it's time to go?"

"Go where?"thing

"Well, we are going back to my castle to do some ghost experiments, child." He said as if it was the obviously thing.

"I don't think so Vald." Danny said charging to us.

"Stop right there Daniel. You don't me to drop her do you?" Vald lift me into the air higher, threatening to drop me.

"Drop me? Danny, take him down!" I yelled I trusted Danny so nothing can go wrong.

"If he take me down girl, you will go down as well." Vald smiled

"Dirty trick, Vald." Danny said angry.

"I don't care if you drop me Vald, that if you have the guts to." I am so buffing and I know he would drop me in a second.

"Fine, if that is what you wish!" Vald yelled and dropped me in mid air.

"SAM!" Danny yelled. He tried to rescue me, but Vald started attacking him.

Vald multiplied himself and blocked Danny's every exit. Danny shot many kicks, punches and his ice powers against the Valds.

I could see the battle as it continued. This drop to the ground was longer than I expected it to be. I have been falling for a while now. But that moment didn't last long because after I saw the last look on Danny's face, it could have killed me and it did. My body hit the earth and everything was gone out of my reach.


	6. Thank the Lord

Hey yall sorry I havn't been updating latly. I just been going through some "boy trouble" but It's now a little over so whateaver. Well I hope you like the chapter. ALso to

Kelp when you gave me a review and showed me a website to look at your drawing of Purple Star, the wedsite wouldn't let me so if you can please send another. I really want to see the picture. I hope you are still reading the story and now on with the story.

* * *

I woke up to feel my face was wet with a sweat. That dream was the worst nightmare I ever had. It was 5:35 in the morning. I had to be at the school at 6:00 AM so I can summit my column for the morning. It's been a few weeks since I encountered with Danny and Tucker. They told me how Danny thought Purple Star was cute and stuff. I had to hold in my laugh while they told me their stories every time they encountered her. The time when she was in her private editing room and Danny talked to her and the time Tucker was trying to hook them up by asking her if she would like to join them at the Nasty Burger and surprising she said yes. Well I'm not surprised because I'm the one that said yes. I did tell Jazz I was going to move on from Danny but this was an opportunity I couldn't resist. She has made plans to hook me up with this one boy on Saturday which is tomorrow. I looked at the clock again and saw it was 5: 45. Oh crap! I better hurry!

I put on my regular clothes and ran outside the house. As I closed the door and turned around I ran into Danny.

"What's the rush?" He asked rubbing his head.

"I have to go the school as soon as possible! Danny can you please-"

The next thing I know ,I'm already at the school and Danny is letting me go. I ran to through the doors and looked backed and smiled and I waved at him.

_Hey you guys, it's nice to talk to you guys. We have been talking about relationships for a while. Most of it has been from the girl's point of view. Now it's the boys turn. I asked why anyone would want a bad apple instead of a sweet one. I know I asked you guys this already but nobody answered until some real men finally got the guts to do it. Only five answered. Three of the five are idiots and the last two are ok. Ok idiot number 1 is Dash Baxter. I don't why he used his real name but ok. He says he like a bitter apple because if they entertain him and he can always have a "goodtime" when one is around. The other idiot's juts put same thing as him but more detailed and less "civil". Thanks Kwan and Derek, I really didn't need to know all that stuff. A smart boy is Kelp. __**He put **_**I'm a boy and I think I would prefer a sweet girl, wouldn't everybody? I know a couple of people who would go for a "bitter apple" but that's their choice**. _Nice pick buddy. The next boy is __secret DP__. He says a sweet apple because they last longer and you can always trust them. That's really sweet. And that's all for today._

_Shining always, Purple Star._

Later that day I saw Danny at lunch and started talking to him. We do have all classes together but he wasn't there because he had to settle some ghost.

"Hey guys, how it's going?" I asked my best friends as I sat down with them both.

"Nothing Sam, just giving Danny some advice." Tucker said smirking at me.

"Advice?" I was really confused.

"About his date with Purple Star today."

"Oh that! I forgot about it, well good luck on that and don't listen to Tucker's advice." I said smiling at Danny. Tucker was mad and was about to say something but I beat him to it.

"Tucker your last girlfriend was a while ago and she broke up with you cause you talked about your PDA more than anything and never gave her a chance to talk."

Tucker was about to say something but decided it was easier to just shut up.

When Danny stopped laughing he said:

"Tucker it is not a date, your coming with me remember?"

"What I not invited?" I faked getting mad and crossed my arms and looked away.

"You can go Sam." Danny let out a fake annoyed sigh.

"No, I'm ok. I have to do something after school."

"And that is? " Tucker asked.

"I'm just hanging out with Jazz." I said. I not completely lying and I am going to see Jazz later and spend a night there.

"That's right; Jazz did say something about that." Danny said.

"Hey Sam, why where you in a rush to the school today?" He asked curious.

"Well….I…..had... ...to meet someone today." I said the first thing in my mind.

"Who?" Tucker asked interested.

"A friend."

"What friend?" Danny asked now very interested as well.

"I had to go see a really good friend of mine that needed my help."

"What good friend? You only talk to us at the school or Jazz but she was home that before I left." Danny said.

"I… ok I was going to see-

Just then the bell rang singling us to go class. THANK THE LORD!

* * *

the story is going to be over soon because I'm not exicted to write any more like the begining but I will try to mkae it interesting! Please Review.


	7. listen to what the author says

To all the readers and fans of Purple Star, I have bad news. Purple Star will **discontinue** and I am **not** writing last chapters. I have **lost** the fun and the excitement of the story. If I continue without interest then the story will be** rushed **and **unentertaining**. Sorry for people who really liked the story.

**_-PRETTY MISTY BLUE_**


End file.
